newgenerationdangerxfandomcom-20200215-history
Conner D'Costa
History Origin Conner comes from a well-established family in Italy. His grandfather, John D'Costa became popular in the 50s for inventing a wide variety of machines, that at the time, seemed futuristic. Little did they know, he was a mutant with the psionic ability to tap into other people's knowledge through time. Aside from inventions, he was also a great painter. Some even called him the next DaVinci. His paintings seemed so realistic you could see the detail in someone's skin such as wrinkles, etc. However, John found that his fortune and power would come to an end, and he refused to accept the idea of death. Over the following months, he traveled the world in search of the last materials to power a new device, that he thought, would enhance his healing factor. A week before the first attempt, he retrieved the metallic substance known as "Adamantium", and spent the next few days finishing the machine, or "Miracle Device" as he called it. With the help of his wife, Irene, John strapped himself to the machine, and Irene injected him with a serum that would enhance the sensitivity of his cells ten-fold. After a few seconds, Irene turned the machine on and power started pouring into its systems. A set of harmless lasers beamed down on John's body, scanning his DNA for any anomalies. Once the machine found the cancer cells, the lasers started to re-write his genetic structure and successfully removed the cancer cells from his body, curing him. A year later, during Irene's 2nd trimester of pregnancy, she started emitting beams of quantum energy from her fingertips in the form of strobing lights. This caught John's attention, and he feared for the safety of his wife and unborn child, so he decided to run some blood work, and used the machine to simply scan their DNA. Turns out, the machine had emitted such weak waves of quantum energy, it altered Irene's genetic structure and granted her the mutant ability to manipulate small amounts of quantum energy. After a few days, he concluded that the process was irreversible. Early Years When Conner was born, his father wondered if he had inherited any abilities. Sean had lost his powers long ago as a result of some experiments, but his father told him that it was highly possible that his kids would gain some sort of abilities. Conner's mother, Marianne, was aware of the family's history, but that didn't matter. She loved Sean, and she would love her son no matter what. They were partly relieved to see that Conner was a normal child. His grandparents were thrilled to meet their grandson and for the next few years, they enjoyed a happy, normal life. Once he reached the age of 13, Conner's powers manifested as the ability to fly, but he could only use this power for short periods before he needed to rest again. He was happy to know that he wasn't a regular person, but at the same time, the idea of being a mutant scared him. The world was no fairy tale, and it was harder for mutants because of all the discrimination and fear that others projected toward them. As he grew older, Conner stopped worrying so much about being treated differently and learned to love who he was. His power grew stronger, allowing him to fly for prolonged periods and across vast distances. One day, he was flying back home when he decided to test his speed, and his body turned into a blue crystalline substance, morphing him into a large, winged creature (resembling a flying fish). He fell into a public pool, and thankfully no one was there. He calmed down and his body shifted back to normal. Over the next few weeks, Conner stopped using his powers. Noticing the sudden change in his grandson's behavior, John approached him and asked him what was wrong. His first guess was that he was bullied, but Conner told him that he was simply scared of his powers. After he explained the situation, John ran some scans on him and discovered that he developed another power that allowed him to change his shape to become more aerodynamic and faster. A New Path 3 years had passed since he discovered his new ability. He was no longer afraid since he couldn't transform unless he was flying. He stopped using his flight so often and instead used a car his grandfather bought him for his birthday. Normally, freshmen students weren't allowed to have a car, but his grandfather managed to convince the school board. He enjoyed his "privileged" life, but he was still a humble person like his parents taught him to be. He underwent a period of depression after his grandparents' deaths in a car crash. For the first time, he felt like he didn't have anyone to turn to in case anything happened. He had his parents, of course, but it wasn't the same. His grandfather was a brilliant man, and his closest friend as well. He started losing control of his powers, and would sometimes start floating without any control. He was almost caught using his powers many times, and though he didn't care, he didn't feel like dealing with people's crap given the recent situation. Two weeks after their deaths, Conner and his family opened his grandfather's will, in which he gifted Conner with a small fraction of his wealth, while the rest went to his father and mother, and some charities. He was intrigued when he found a letter in his grandfather's office for him. He opened it, and in it, he told him that if he ever found the letter to not be sad. He was in a better place. John finished the letter by telling him of a "school" for mutants located in New York. Xavier Boarding School for Gifted Youngsters Conner talked to his parents about how he was feeling lately, and after a lengthy conversation, he showed them his grandfather's letter in which he talked about the Xavier Institute in New York. His parents were hesitant to let him go at first, thinking that too many changes would be difficult on all of them, but they were convinced when Conner told them that his grandfather believed it would be best if he was with other mutants, where he would learn to be the best version of himself. The conversation took a few more hours, and they agreed to let him go under one condition: that they'd go with him. He accepted, and within 3 days, they booked a flight to New York to see this Boarding School. His parents had many doubts and hoped that they'd be answered. Conner himself had many questions as well, mainly how his grandfather knew of the institute in the first place, and why he didn't mention it before. Upon their arrival, Xavier told them that he would speak to Conner's parents first. He invited them to his office, where he was accompanied by Hank McCoy. After their meeting was over, Charles asked Conner to come into his office. He was immediately amazed by Beast not being afraid to show what he looked like. Beast explained that those at the institute don't need to feel ashamed of who they are and that he had found his place as a teacher. Conner asked if he was allowed to see his family, and they told him that he was, but Xavier knew that Conner wanted to ask him about his grandfather. He revealed that John and he were close friends, and expressed his condolences. He even told him that he was present during the funeral, and Conner realized that he met Xavier that day and simply didn't remember it. He enrolled in the school and said goodbye to his parents, holding them tightly for a minute. He was then shown to his room, and Rogue gave him a tour of the mansion. He was instantly attracted to her, but even now, he refuses to speak on his emotions. Powers & Abilities Powers Shapeshifting: Conner can psionically alter cell in his body, allowing him to change his form and shape to virtually anything he desires. When using his powers, his body turns crystalline blue that has reactive properties that change his physical form to certain shapes that grant him enhanced maneuverability and speed. In a controlled setting, Conner morphed under high winds and changed consistency. When he was flying home from school, he morphed into a larger, winged flying fish creature, which granted him enhanced speed. The binding forces between Conner's molecules increase, enhancing the sheer toughness of his body. This effect gives his skin enough durability to withstand the ravages of wind, friction, G-Force, and air turbulence.'' ''Flight:' Conner's primary ability is the power to propel himself into flight. He can hover mid-air and levitate by applying thrust downward in a carefully controlled manner. He can reach ultrasonic speeds and break the sound barrier when using his top speed. Conner's speed grows exponentially because of his shapeshifting powers making him more aerodynamic. He can use his speed to automatically compensate for any G-Force difference. '''''Abilities Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Conner is a proficient hand-to-hand combatant. He has been trained by Nightcrawler and Wolverine in advanced martial arts and survival tactics and by Psylocke and Akaike in sword fighting. He is also an expert in 360-degree combat and aerial combat, which he combines with his enhanced speed (during flight) to take down his enemies before they can react properly. ''Genius Level Intellect: Conner inherited his grandfather's intellect, ranking him as one of the smartest people at the Xavier Boarding School. He has a great deal of knowledge in general culture, geography, applied sciences, physics, anatomy, and genetics. '' * Multilingualism: '''Conner speaks Italian, French, and English. ''Enhanced Reflexes:' His supersonic flight ability enabled him to develop greater reaction time and reflexes than most humans. He can dodge bullets and point-blank attacks. '''''Limitations Strength Level Conner possesses the strength level of a human man who engages in extensive combat training, weight-lifting, boxing, and yoga. He can lift almost twice his body weight, and punch with enough force to break a few bones. Weaknesses Concentration: If Conner loses focus while using his powers, his abilities will be nullified. '' ''Flight Consequences: Although he can fly at supersonic speeds, he prefers to not fly above 100 mph. The reason why is because it's harder for him to breath under such circumstances. Flying at top speed can have variable effects on his body such as extreme fatigue and vertigo.'' ''Power Limitation:' Conner can only assume different forms as long as these grant him enhanced speed and make him aerodynamic. Furthermore, he must engage in a situation where he would need such enhancements for him to activate his ability. Vulnerability to Lead: '''Conner's body is extremely vulnerable to lead. Whereas small amounts of it can weaken him, larger amounts can knock him out instantly. His powers become unstable when he's around lead or has been attacked with it. Paraphernalia ''Equipment Adaptable Suit:' Conner's suit has been engineered by Forge and Beast so that it can shapeshift along with Conner. The suit also grants him enhanced durability. It is immune to friction and the ravages of wind. '''''Transportation Self-propelled flight, X-Men Blackbird, Alfa Romeo Guilia 2016.